


Just Call Me Angel

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: There’s an argument.  The reader goes to a nightclub to cool off.  Castiel follows.





	Just Call Me Angel

Short black dress, cut just right to flatter you perfectly?  Check.  Shoes, makeup, etc.?  Check.  Random crowded nightclub in a new city where no one knows you?  Check.

You’d just finished a hunt, and it had gone terribly.  What had looked like a demon possession had turned out to be angel possession.  Quick thinking and your fluency in Enochian had saved both you  _and_ the human victim, but the incantation had gone wonky.  You weren’t sure if the angel had survived, and you’d sustained some nasty injuries.  You’d dropped the victim off at the nearest hospital, reasoning that the authorities would get her back to her family, and quickly scurried back to your motel.  You’d  _thought_ that blacking out as soon as you face planted on the bed meant that you were simply tired.  According to your boyfriend Castiel’s angry lecture upon waking, you had simply passed out from blood loss, and had almost died.  You’d seen Castiel angry before, but never angry at  _you_.  You were nearly in tears by the time he was done.

So, yeah.  Nightclub, drinking.  You had no intention of cheating on Castiel, but a little harmless dancing wouldn’t hurt anyone.  You could discourage anyone who pushed too hard for more.

You threw back two shots swiftly, drawing impressed male noises nearby that you mostly ignored, and turned to survey the dance floor for a moment.

As you watched the people dancing in the low lighting for a minute, you did an internal check on your own sobriety.  Knocking back two shots of whatever as fast as you did could make dancing tonight inadvisable.  You still, after a quick check, felt sober enough to manage it fine, and shrugged off your own worry.

Barely a minute later, you were on the dance floor, paying scant attention to anything and thoroughly enjoying yourself.  You were so close to the speakers that the beat of the music thrummed in your ears, and you couldn’t think enough to dwell on the argument.  Dance partners came and went, and you scarcely noticed, save the basic amount of attention required to protect yourself.

You loved Castiel, and you regretted nothing about being with him.  But this wasn’t something you could do with him.  The poor, awkward baby could never manage dancing like this, you were sure.  And you wouldn’t dream of horrifying him by trying to make him.  It would be too cruel.  So, you hadn’t been out dancing in awhile, and missed it.

The song changed, making you smile at the familiar beat.  A new person moves behind you, and you feel a pair of hands rest on your hips.  You half ignore the new partner, continuing to dance to the music, enjoying the feel of their body moving behind you.

“So, this is what you do with your spare time lately?”  A familiar gruff voice breathed in your ear.  Your eyes flew open and you stopped moving abruptly, feeling suddenly like a mouse caught by a cat.  You spun around to see Castiel’s gorgeous blue eyes looking highly amused as he gazed down at you.

“Cas!”  You stuttered his name out, suddenly feeling like you need an alibi, but not sure why.  “What are you doing here?”

“I came to apologize.”  Castiel leaned down to put his mouth next to your ear before speaking.  He was probably trying to just make sure you could hear him, but your breath stuttered at having him so close.  “I was too hard on you earlier.  I didn’t mean to upset you.  I was just worried about losing you.”  You melted into him at the apology, unable to resist the sad, earnest expression.

“Of course I forgive you, baby.”  You replied instantly, your voice dropping a little too quiet for the noise of a club.  But Castiel had an angel’s hearing, so he had no trouble hearing what you said, and beamed at you.

“We’re drawing attention.”  Castiel replied, startling you out of your mesmerization at his eyes.  His hands on your hips spun you around until your back was to him again.  He moved forward, pressing his chest against your back until there wasn’t an inch of space between you, driving all the breath out of your body.  His hands stayed on your hips, his grip light, as his body started to gyrate behind you.  Little puffs of his breath landed on your neck, making you swallow and struggle to think.

“I d-didn’t think y-you could,” you tried to speak, but your voice was still coming out too quiet.  Thankfully, your boyfriend’s hearing still saved you.

“Dance like this?”  Castiel finished your sentence, and you could hear the smirk in his voice without turning around.  “I have been watching humanity for much longer than you’ve been alive, girl.  You understand angels very well for a human, but I am still capable of much that you are unaware of.”  Your knees almost buckled at his words, your brain struggling to process them.  You distantly noticed the song had changed.  A moment’s listening and you recognized Angels by Vicetone.  You grinned.  This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

> _Oh God I’m going insane  
>  Chasing after you, please don’t leave me  
> I see your heart watching away_

“You are, huh?”  You teased, rocking your ass back against his crotch with a smirk still tugging at the corners of your mouth.  “Why don’t you give me an example?  Or does that list only boil down to having infinite talk and nothing to back it up with?”  You knew you were playing with fire, but he was oh so close to snapping.  And when he did, the results were always worth the extra effort.

A growl from behind you came, an inch or two away from your ear, confirming your success.  Your breath caught, and your knees went weak again as you shivered with excitement.

“You should know better than to tease a seraph,  _girl_.”  Castiel shot back from behind you.  Damn him, he knew  _exactly_ how to play the angel card to have you dripping wet for him.

> _It’s pitiful how you let me lose_  
>  You better run, better run  
> Your time is out, nothing you can do  
> Better run, better run

You open your mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a gasp as you feel his grace caressing your bare collarbone, making your skin warm and tingle.  Tendrils of grace slide down beneath the neckline of your dress, stimulating you in odd places you didn’t realize you were sensitive in, until they latch onto your nipples.  Sucking, caressing, pinching, nibbling, and biting all occur at once, and you drop your head back onto Castiel’s shoulder, letting your eyes slide shut and moan, your chest thrusting out into his touch involuntarily.  Warm, wet lips pull your earlobe into Castiel’s mouth, drawing a startled whimper from you.  He was only getting started, and there was already too much stimulation for you to keep track of.

> _But in the end I learned it rains in hell and angels could be bad_

“You enjoy teasing me,” Castiel released your earlobe to speak into your ear.  ‘Do you forget what I’m capable of?  Or do you simply enjoy forcing me to prove it to you?”  You were saved from having to answer by another tendril of his grace sliding under the skirt of your dress, easily bypassing your panties to tease your slit.  Castiel’s mouth dropped down to your neck, sucking lightly as his grace brushed your folds, avoiding your hips thrusting down into him, frustrated and eager for more.

“Cas, please,”  you whine, resorting to pleading to get what you need.

“You’re so wet,” Castiel said, sounding surprised.

“Cas!”  You said his name, still trying to be quiet (odd considering how much noise your surroundings were making).  A plea, a protest, and laughter all in one.

“Yes?  Did you want something?”  Amusement colored Castiel’s voice at the question, and frustration filled you.

You’d much rather have something  _else_ filling you.

You opened your mouth to growl at him again, but the little shit naturally choose  _that_ moment to thrust his grace inside you, filling you completely and stretching your insides completely  _just_ enough that it feels amazing instead of painful.  A gasp escapes your mouth instead of a protest, and Castiel seizes the opportunity to turn your head to him and kisses you.  His grace stays seated in your for a long moment as he kisses you, drawing moans and whimpers from you that are swallowed by his eager mouth.

His lips suddenly pull away from yours, making you feel a little cold momentarily at the loss.  One of his hands leaves your hip to grasp one of your hands, and he spins you with surprising expertise, the room spinning around you until he stops you facing him, his hands landing on your hips again to steady you.  You crash into his chest, looking up at him with an innocent, startled expression that is hardly planned.

His grace buried inside you pulls out and starts thrusting, and you lose all ability to control your expression.  Your eyes roll back in your head and you drop your head forwards to rest your forehead against his chest.  Your hips make little, uncontrollable thrusts into him, and you bite your lip to try and suppress the moans and cries that try to spill from your mouth.

 _Do you like this, honeybee?_   Castiel’s voice murmured in your mind.   _We’re both fully dressed, and your angel is fucking you in the middle of a crowded nightclub.  My dirty little human, you’re going to come in the middle of a crowd, and I’m the only one who’ll see._

His grace continues to thrust and pump you, impossibly ignoring your panties as it feel just like his enormous cock inside you.  The tendrils of grace at your breasts continue to stimulate you.  You feel helpless beneath the attack of sensation, and feel yourself tumbling closer and closer to the edge.  His hand tangles in your hair at the back of your head, and yanks your head roughly up.  His demanding, yet eager blue eyes bore into yours, taking in the glazed expression as his grace continues to pound you raw.

“Cas,” you gasped, your voice barely audible and your breathing ragged.

 _Come for me, sweetheart.  Come on my grace._   Castiel pleads with you mentally, and it is the final straw.

Your pussy clenched around nothing as you came suddenly, his grace continuing to fill you and pump you, latching onto you and sucking until your vision started to white out.  He had to be using his grace to keep you quiet, because you stayed in his arms, not making a sound as your orgasm felt like liquid fire in your veins, your sensitive nerves sending overwhelming sensations through you until you nearly passed out.

Finally, you collapsed in his arms, limp and sated.  Castiel didn’t speak, he just held you and nuzzled your ear.  For a long moment you just stood there, letting him move you gently to the beat of the music and tried to catch your breath.

Then the grace-cock, resting inside you, twitched just like a real cock.  You flinched and glanced up at him.  Castiel didn’t even speak, he just gave you a confident smirk.  You really didn’t even know why you were still surprised.

Castiel tightened his grip on your hair (you’d actually forgotten about his hand on the back of your head) and pulled you in for a kiss, trapping your lips against his as his grace pulled out and started thrusting again.

Your over sensitive pussy clenched and protested the stimulation, and you tried to flinch away without success.  His cock brushed against all the best spots in you, hitting your g-spot on every thrust.  You cried his name, the sound swallowed by his hungry lips on yours, his eager moan fueling your own arousal.  Moments later, you were tumbling over the edge again, muscles clenching and making you go stiff in his arms as you were catapulted into the stratosphere.

You weren’t quite sure how much time passed before you resumed awareness of your surroundings.  But Castiel had pulled you both off the dance floor and was leaning against an out-of-the-way wall, holding you upright and studying your face with pride.  He saw the moment that you recovered, smiling in that way that lit up the room and drawing an involuntary tired smile on your face.

“Are you all right, honeybee?”  Castiel asked, a small note of concern in his voice.  You tried to glare at him, but couldn’t stop yourself from smiling.

“You’re evil.”  You replied, drawing a chuckle.

“Let me take you home, sweetheart.  I need to do things to you I can’t here without attracting attention.”  The promise in Castiel’s voice, blunt as his words were, stole your breath again.  


End file.
